You and I
by Katniss Jung
Summary: Aku tidak pernah menyesal kita pernah bersama. Setiap detik dan setiap menit terasa menyenangkan ketika bersamamu. Jika aku bisa memutar waktu, aku memilih untuk kembali bersamamu. Jika aku terlahir kembali, aku tetap ingin bisa bersamamu.
1. Chapter 1

YAOI!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T BASH

**** You and I ****

SEHUN POV

Matahari bersinar tenang di atas sana. Angin berhembus dengan lembut. Memainkan dedaunan hijau yang mulai tumbuh. Kembali memberitahu dunia bahwa ini adalah musim semi. Musim dimana semua kehidupan baru di mulai.

Tapi tidak untukku.

Rasanya tidak seperti terlahir kembali bersama bunga-bunga taman. Tidak seperti biasanya. Hidupku masih saja dingin dan gelap seperti musim salju.

Aku membuka mataku. Cahaya matahari menyusup di antara dedaunan yang mulai tumbuh. Menimbulkan refleksi yang begitu indah. Tetap saja, mata adalah ciptaan Tuhan. Seberapa hebat manusia menciptakan lensa kamera, melihat dengan menggunakan lensa mata adalah hal yang terbaik.

Aku menangkis cahaya matahari dengan menggunakan tanganku. Aku menyadari sesuatu. Cincin perak itu masih melingkar di sana, di jari manisku. Aku masih belum melepaskannya. Seberapa kuat aku berniat untuk membuangnya, tetap saja aku tidak bisa.

Cincin itu. Terlihat sangat pas di jari manisku. Aku meraba cincin itu dengan tanganku yang lain. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan di sana. Kehangatan dari sang pemilik cincin itu. Yang akhir-akhir ini tak bisa kurasakan.

Luhan.

Sekarang aku harus memanggilmu apa ? Hyung ? Ya, aku harus memanggilmu Luhan Hyung lagi, seperti dulu. Tak ada sebutan lain yang bisa aku gunakan untuk memanggilmu. 'Chagi', 'yeobo', 'honey', 'My Lulu' ? Lupakan. Aku sudah tidak pantas memanggilmu seperti itu lagi.

Rasanya seperti hampir gila ketika memikirkan bahwa aku dan Luhan sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Sampai sekarang aku masih bertanya-tanya. Bertanya-tanya tentang penyebab berakhirnya hubunganku dengannya.

Selama satu tahun aku menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan. Segalanya baik-baik saja. Setiap detik dan setiap menit terasa menyenangkan ketika bersamanya. Hingga suatu hari, tepat di hari jadi kami yang pertama, Luhan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini. Dan aku masih tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Hingga sekarang.

Lamunanku buyar ketika ponselku berbunyi. Aku merogoh kantong celanaku dan mendapati sebuah pesan singkat dari Kyungsoo Hyung.

'_Kau dimana ? Cepat pulang. Aku butuh bantuan.'_

Begitu isi pesannya. Dahiku berkerut. Bingung. Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo Hyung meminta bantuan padaku. Segalanya bisa ia lakukan sendiri – atau bersama Jongin. Tidak pernah ia semanja ini padaku.

Aku bangkit dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan taman.

**** You and I ****

Ada banyak sepatu berserakan ketika aku memasukki apartemen. Satu, dua, tiga.. ada sekitar lima pasang sepatu. Berarti, ada tamu di dalam. Dan memang terdengar sedikit keributan dari ruang santai.

Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika menyadari ada sebuah sepatu yang terletak dengan rapih di dekat lemari. Sebuah sepatu boots berwarna cokelat. Sepatu itu terasa begitu familiar. Dan aku lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Aku pulang.."

Aku memasukki ruang santai. Keadaannya jadi agak berantakan. Ada banyak kertas krabs tergeletak di atas meja. Balon-balon ada di mana-mana. Ditambah lagi dengan adanya banyak orang di sana. Ini seperti.. persiapan pesta kejutan ?

"Oh, Sehun-ah, sejak kapan kau datang ?" tanya Jongin sambil menggotong sebuah kerdus besar.

"Lima menit yang lalu." jawabku sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

Tatapanku terhenti pada seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dariku. Ia membawa sebuah balon dan tersenyum kikuk padaku. Aku rasa, ia juga sama terkejutnya denganku.

"Luhan.. H-Hyung.."

Lidahku terasa sangat berat. Untuk menyebut 'hyung' saja aku kesulitan. Aku tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-kataku. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya. Tak ada yang lain.

Sudah lebih dari satu bulan aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Bahkan di kampus pun tidak. Seolah-olah ada sebuah tabir hitam yang membuatku tidak bisa melihat keberadaan Luhan.

Dan akhirnya, aku bisa melihatnya lagi. Sekarang. Sedekat ini. Rasanya.. senang. Tapi juga sedih. Ingin aku menghambur dan memeluknya. Hanya saja, itu tidak mungkin. Aku dan dia sudah bukan sepasang kekasih lagi.

"Sehun-ah, bagaimana kabarmu ?" tanyanya.

Suara itu. Aku sangat merindukannya.

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu ?" tanyaku, berusaha mencairkan suasana. Ia mengangguk.

"Sama sepertimu," Ia tersenyum lebar. Memamerkan lesung pipinya yang manis itu. Tapi aku bisa melihat senyum itu seperti dibuat-buat. Seperti untuk.. menutupi sesuatu ?

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini.. Hyung ?"

"Aku yang mengundangnya. Kita harus menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuk Tao, Bodoh," sambung Chanyeol Hyung.

"Pesta kejut.. Omo! Tao ulang tahun ?" jujur, aku tidak ingat jika hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun dari laki-laki aneh itu.

"Ya! Neo babonikka! Bagaimana kau bisa lupa hari ulang tahun temanmu sendiri, eoh ?" Baekhyun Hyung menjitak kepalaku.

"Maaf. Aku benar-benar lupa," jawabku seadanya.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan merias." suara damai Luhan menengahi.

Luhan kembali membantu untuk merias. Aku hanya tesenyum tipis. Memperhatikan gerak-geriknya yang tak pernah terlihat membosankan bagiku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa. Hanya saja, terasa menyenangkan ketika melihat Luhan bergerak.

Luhan terlihat lebih kurus dari satu bulan yang lalu. Meskipun ia memakai jaket tebal, tetap saja ia terlihat lebih kurus. Lehernya terlihat lebih panjang. Pipi menggemaskannya juga tidak segemuk dahulu. Apa Luhan sakit ? Atau ia kelelahan karena tugas-tugasnya ?

Ya, Sehun-ah! Jangan berfikir yang macam-macam. Nikmati saja Luhan yang sekarang sedang berada sangat dekat denganmu saat ini!

**** You and I ****

Jam menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Seluruh persiapan pesta kejutan sudah selesai. Kris Hyung yang bekerja paling banyak. Karena memang pesta ini ia yang merencanakan. Untuk adik kesayangannya, Tao.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo Hyung sedang berada di dapur untuk mempersiapkan roti. Kris Hyung sedang menjemput Tao. Yixing dan Joonmyun Hyung sedang mengambil pesanan pizza di bawah. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun Hyung menghilang entah kemana. Sedangkan aku, hanya duduk di sofa sambil memainkan balon dan confetti spray.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan. Dan aku baru menyadari bahwa Luhan Hyung sedang berdiri di balkon. Sendirian. Aku bangun dan berjalan menuju balkon untuk menghampiri Luhan. Sekedar ngobrol bukan hal yang salah, 'kan ?

"Oh, Sehunnie!" Luhan terkejut ketika menyadari aku berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sedang apa ?" tanyaku.

"Melihat pemandangan. Dari sini, lampu-lampunya bagus, ya ?" jawab Luhan sambil kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke kota.

Aku memperhatikan wajahnya dari samping. Angin memainkan surai rambutnya. Wajahnya tersenyum. Matanya juga tersenyum. Aku benar-benar merindukan Luhan.

"Jangan memperhatikanku seperti itu!" protes Luhan ketika ia menyadari perbuatanku. Aku bisa melihat semburat merah di pipinya. Aku hanya tersenyum geli.

"Aku tidak memperhatikanmu."

Lagi-lagi aku ingin memeluk Luhan. Ingin mengatakan bahwa aku membutuhkannya. Memulai sebuah hubungan lagi dengannya. Menjalani hari-hari bersama. Merayakan natal dan tahun baru bersama. Seperti dulu.

Tak ada pembicaraan lagi setelah itu. Luhan masih terus melihat lampu-lampu kota. Aku melirik tangannya yang bersandar pada pembatas balkon. Hatiku serasa disayat. Ia sudah tidak mengenakan cincin kami.

Aku meraba cincinku sendiri. Bahkan milikku tak pernah aku lepaskan. Masih tersemat di sana sejak satu tahun yang lalu.

"Sehunnie.." Luhan akhirnya berbicara.

"Ne ?"

"Aku bahagia.."

Bahagia untuk ?

"Karena kau tidak membenciku."

Luhan menatap lurus ke mataku. Seolah sedang mencoba membaca apa saja yang ada di otakku sekarang. Tatapannya yang teduh membuatku seperti ditelanjangi. Seperti buku yang terbuka lebar, otakku bisa dibaca olehnya.

Aku menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya. Aku berusaha menghapus jarak di antara kami. Aku ingin menciumnya. Sekali lagi saja.

Seolah tersadar, Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia juga menepis tanganku. Lalu ia menunduk dalam. Memainkan ujung jaketnya dengan gusar.

"Ayo kita masuk. Aku rasa Kris dan Tao sudah hampir sampai." Luhan meninggalkanku sendirian di balkon. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya menjauh.

Dadaku terasa sangat sesak. Seperti ada ganjalan besar di sana. Di waktu yang bersamaan, ada banyak hal yang bermunculan di otakku. Semakin kuat aku berusaha menepisnya, pikiran itu akan semakin terasa masuk akal. Luhan sudah melupakanku.

**** You and I ****

Terompet dan suara ledakan confetti menggema ketika Tao dan Kris Hyung memasukki apartemen. Semuanya bersorak dan menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Tao. Yang berulang tahun – Tao, terlihat sangat bahagia. Ia terus tersenyum sepanjang lagu selamat ulang tahun dinyanyikan.

Sesekali aku meniup terompet. Tak ikut bernyanyi. Mood-ku sudah hilang. Aku sama sekali tidak berminat lagi soal pesta kejutan untuk Tao. Yang aku inginkan sekarang adalah sendirian.

Beberapa kali aku mencuri pandang ke arah Luhan. Ia ikut bernyanyi dan bersenang-senang. Tapi, tidak seantusias tadi. Aku rasa, pembicaraan di balkon tadi juga sedikit mengganggunya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun Hyung mulai mengacau. Mereka bermain lempar-lemparan balon. Bahkan ada beberapa balon yang meletus karena terinjak. Semua tertawa karena Baekhyun Hyung sampai terjatuh karena kaget.

Aku duduk di sofa sambil memperhatikan yang lain bersenang-senang. Luhan duduk di dekat TV. Sama sepertiku, ia hanya memperhatikan yang lain sambil sesekali ikut tertawa. Entah karena cahaya di ruangan ini tidak cukup atau memang Luhan terlihat pucat ?

"Luhan Hyung, berdirilah!" Tao menarik lengan Luhan.

"Mwoya ?" Luhan menolak.

"Cepat berdiri!" paksa Tao. Kris Hyung mendorong Luhan untuk berdiri. Yang lain tertawa.

"Ne!" Luhan berdiri.

Lagu dari SISTAR dengan judul Loving U diputar. Tao mulai menari. Ia meminta Luhan agar ikut menari dengannya. Jongin berdiri dan ikut menari. Mengikuti gaya Bora Nuna ketika di panggung. Semuanya tertawa karena gerakan Jongin yang terlihat sangat aneh.

Chanyeol Hyung menarikku untuk ikut menari. Aku menolak. Tapi ia memaksa. Dan aku hanya bisa pasrah.

Aku menari di sebelah Luhan. Ia tampak sedikit kaku ketika menyadari keberadaanku. Aku hanya bisa terus menari, berusaha mengabaikan sikap Luhan yang terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Tiba-tiba Luhan menyentuh pundakku. Kemudian ia terjatuh tepat di hadapanku. Matanya terpejam. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Ia pingsan.

"Luhan Hyung!"

Aku mengguncang lengannya. Berharap ia bangun dan hanya bermain-main saja. Tapi tidak. Ia masih memejamkan matanya.

"Badanya sangat dingin," ucap Kyungsoo Hyung saat ia menyentuh dahi Luhan.

"Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Kalian bereskan rumah dan hubungi orang tua Luhan. Kris Hyung, aku pinjam mobilmu."

Aku menyambar kunci mobil Kris Hyung yang berada di meja. Lalu aku mengangkat tubuh Luhan yang tak seberapa beratnya. Dengan cepat aku berlari menuju pintu. Tapi, Kris Hyung menahanku. Aku menatapnya marah – mau apa lagi orang bodoh ini. Ia membalas tatapanku. Tatapannya serius.

"Yaedeul-ah, urus yang lainnya. Aku dan Sehun akan mengantar Luhan."

Aku dan Kris Hyung segera bergegas menuju basement. Luhan masih belum sadarkan diri. Ia masih terpejam di gendonganku. Bibirnya memutih. Wajahnya semakin pucat. Dan aku bertambah panik.

Aku terus meminta Kris Hyung untuk berkendara lebih cepat saat kami sudah berada di jalan. Kris Hyung tak menjawab. Pikirannya fokus ke jalanan yang sudah mulai sepi karena mendekati tengah malam. Ia hanya menaikkan sedikit kecepatan. Aku rasa ia tidak ingin terbawa kepanikanku.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, aku menghambur masuk dengan Luhan berada di gendonganku. Aku berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan meminta suster agar dengan cepat mengurus Luhan. Kris Hyung hanya bisa berusaha menenangkanku dan meminta suster bekerja lebih cepat.

Luhan digeladak menuju unit gawat darurat untuk mendapatkan pertolongan pertama. Suster menahanku ketika aku ingin ikut masuk menemani Luhan. Aku memberontak. Kris Hyung juga ikut menahanku.

"Oh Se Hoon!" Kris Hyung membentakku ketika aku masih memaksa untuk masuk.

Aku terdiam. Suara Kris Hyung seolah menyadarkanku. Aku terlampau panik hingga kehilangan akal sehat.

Aku tersungkur lemas, bersandar pada tembok koridor rumah sakit. Kris Hyung duduk di kursi tunggu. Sesekali ia memijit pelipisnya. Ia tampak khawatir, sama seperti aku. Tapi Kris Hyung lebih bisa mengatur emosi hingga ia tampak setenang ini.

"Sehun-ah, mianhae.." ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Gwaenchana.." timpalku.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." lanjutnya.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Iya. Luhan akan baik-baik saja. Harus.

"Kau memiliki hubungan dengan laki-laki tua itu." terdengar nada mengejek di suara Kris Hyung.

Aku terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kris Hyung. Laki-laki tua. Ya, Luhan memang sudah tua. Ia lebih tua empat tahun dariku. Bahkan ia lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Kris Hyung. Wajahnya juga masih seperti anak kecil. Tapi, setua apa pun dia, aku mencintainya.

"Ne. Aku punya hubungan dengan laki-laki tua itu. Tapi dulu."

"Dia laki-laki baik," timpal Kris Hyung.

"Sangat baik."

Aku kembali meraba cincin yang melingkar di jari manisku. Berusaha mengingat masa-masa bersamaku dengan Luhan yang mulai menghilang dari ingatanku. Bayangan Luhan sudah semakin kabur di pikiranku. Menandakan ia sudah semakin jauh.

Pintu ruang unit gawat darurat terbuka. Seorang dokter keluar dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Keluarga pasien Luhan ?" tanya dokter itu.

"Ne," aku berdiri. Kris Hyung juga.

"Kami menyayangkan bagaimana pasien Luhan bisa luput dari pengawasan,"

"Maksud dokter ?" dokter itu menghela nafas.

"Pasien Luhan terkena leukimia. Stadium akhir."

**** You and I ****

Luhan tertidur pulas di kasur ruang unit gawat darurat. Kata dokter, ia sudah sempat sadarkan diri. Dan ia sedang tertidur sekarang. Jarum infus sudah dipasang di punggung tangan kirinya. Wajahnya masih pucat. Bibirnya masih memutih. Apakah memang seperti ini orang penderita leukimia ?

Aku berjalan mendekati Luhan. Aku duduk di kursi kecil yang berada tepat di sebelah kasur Luhan. Aku menatap wajah tenangnya yang masih tertidur. Bahkan aku masih belum mempercayai bahwa Luhan mengidap penyakit mematikan itu.

Aku meraih tangan kanannya. Tangan yang sudah selama satu bulan terakhir ini tidak kugenggam. Aku mencium punggung tangan Luhan. Dan air mataku mulai menetes.

Aku tidak sanggup jika Luhan akan pergi untuk selamanya. Aku tidak akan sanggup menjalani hidup. Dengan tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Luhan saja, hidupku sangat kacau. Bagaimana jika ia meninggal ? Aku akan benar-benar berada dalam kehancuran.

"Sehunnie.."

Terdengar suara Luhan. Beberapa detik kemudian aku merasakan tangannya yang lain mengelus surai rambutku dengan lembut. Aku terus menciumi tangan Luhan. Sesekali mengusapkannya ke pipiku. Aku menangis. Air mataku terus menetes, tidak mau berhenti. Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.

"Luhan Hyung.."

Aku mengangkat wajahku setelah bisa mengendalikan diri dan menghapus air mataku. Aku berusaha tersenyum seolah aku tidak pernah menangis dan Luhan saat ini baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ? Kita dimana ?" tanya Luhan sambil mengedarkan mata sayunya ke seluruh ruangan.

"Aku hanya ingin menemanimu. Kita di rumah sakit."

Rahang Luhan mengeras ketika aku menyebut kata rumah sakit.

"Memangnya aku kenapa ?" tanyanya.

"Kau pingsan saat pesta kejutan ulang tahun Tao." jawabku.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari aku.

"Bagaimana bisa ?" ia bertanya lagi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Hyung."

Luhan tidak menjawab lagi. Ia hanya terus mengedarkan tatapannya ke seluruh ruangan dan berusaha menghindariku. Sayangnya, aku mengenal Luhan. Ketika ia bersikap seperti ini, aku tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya. Ia menutupi sesuatu.

"Hyung, apa kau merindukanku ?" tanyaku. Berusaha mencairkan suasana lagi. Pipi Luhan memerah.

"Jangan bertanya seperti itu," jawabnya.. malu-malu ?

"Kenapa ?" aku menggenggam tangannya lebih erat.

Luhan tidak menjawab.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Hyung." ucapku.

Aku bisa merasakan Luhan membalas genggaman tanganku. Ia tersenyum lembut padaku. Menatap mataku. Dan aku menemukan dua hal. Pertama, Luhan masih mencintaiku. Kedua, Luhan sudah mengetahui soal penyakitnya sejak lama.

TO BE CONTINUED

Dimohon feedback nya yaa ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : You and I

Author : Katniss Jung

Genre : YAOI, Sad, Drama, Romance

Type : Twoshoots

Backsound : You and I – Boyfriend, Thank You – D-Unit ft. Beenzino, Locked Out of Heaven – Bruno Mars, Angel – EXO

Summary : **Aku tidak pernah menyesal kita pernah bersama. Setiap detik dan setiap menit terasa menyenangkan ketika bersamamu. Jika aku bisa memutar waktu, aku memilih untuk kembali bersamamu. Jika aku terlahir kembali, aku tetap ingin bisa bersamamu.**

* * *

Halo, halo!

Chapter dua dataaang (sekaligus jadi ending)

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah memberika review sekaligus support untuk saya. Saya akan berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk FF-FF selanjutnya T^T *nangis derp kaya chanyeol*

Langsung aja ya! Check this out!

WARNING : YAOI!

* * *

**** You and I ****

Luhan tidak dibiarkan pulang oleh dokter hingga orang tuanya datang. Sementara orang tua Luhan saat ini sedang kembali ke Beijing untuk mengurus pekerjaan mereka. Kemungkinan orang tua Luhan datang sekitar dua hari lagi. Jadi, mau tidak mau ia harus dirawat di rumah sakit.

Luhan sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap. Aku menungguinya semalam suntuk. Aku tidak tidur karena aku takut Luhan butuh bantuan. Yang aku lakukan hanyalah duduk di sofa sambil mengamati Luhan yang tertidur pulas.

"Sehunnie.." Luhan terbangun jam tiga pagi.

"Ne ?" aku mendekatinya.

"Aku haus."

Aku meraih gelas yang berada di meja. Lalu mendudukan Luhan agar ia bisa minum.

"Gomawo." Luhan menyerahkan gelas itu padaku setelah menghabiskannya.

Aku duduk di pinggir kasur. Luhan menatapku sambil terus tersenyum. Sangat manis.

"Apa yang membuatmu bangun sepagi ini, hm ?" tanyaku sambil menggenggam tangan kirinya.

"Eobjanha," jawabnya sambil membalas genggaman tanganku.

"Jinjja ?"

"Ne. Aku hanya haus." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Untuk beberapa saat aku terus menatap wajahnya yang sayu itu. Luhan memang cerdas. Ia tak hanya pintar menyelesaikan rubik dalam waktu kurang dari dua menit. Ia juga pintar bersandiwara. Bahkan ketika dokter mengatakan ia sudah sempat bangun di ruang unit gawat darurat, ia masih saja bersikap bahwa ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Sehunnie.." ia membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ne, Hyung ?" jawabku gugup.

"Jangan melamun." ia mencubit pipiku. Wajahku memanas.

Aku baru tersadar. Luhan masih memanggilku 'Sehunnie' meskipun kami sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa.

"Hyung.." panggilku. Tatapannya kembali mengarah padaku setelah beberapa saat ia mengamati kantung infus yang digantungkan di sebelahnya.

"Ne ?"

"Kau masih memanggilku Sehunnie ?" tanyaku sambil menatap lurus ke matanya.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia juga tidak melepaskan tatapannya. Ia masih terus membalas tatapanku. Seolah sedang menghipnotisku. Aku bisa lupa sekelilingku. Yang ada di fikiranku sekarang adalah Luhan.

"Ne. Karena.. menurutku kau paling pantas dipanggil Sehunnie.." jawabnya, masih sambil menatapku. "Dan Sehunnie.. aku rasa darahku mulai naik ke selang infus." lanjutnya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke punggung tangan kiri Luhan. Dan benar saja. Darah mulai terlihat di selang dekat jarum infus. Ia tersenyum geli, mungkin karena melihat ekspresiku yang aneh.

"Luhan Hyung, tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggil suster. Tahan sedikit, O.K ?" aku berlari menuju pintu.

"Ne. Jangan teburu-buru. Nanti kau jatuh!"

Aku bisa mendengar Luhan terkekeh sebelum aku menutup pintu.

**** You and I ****

Matahari sore bersinar lembut di atas sana. Tidak terlalu terik, tapi juga tidak terlalu redup. Sangat pas untuk sekedar berjemur di awal musim semi.

Aku menepis cahaya matahari langsung dengan tangan kananku. Cahayanya terlalu menyilaukan. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan meraih tanganku. Menyelipkan jari-jarinya di antara jari-jariku, lalu menggenggamnya erat.

Aku menoleh dan tersenyum. Tersenyum pada Luhan yang berbaring tepat di sampingku.

"Ada apa ?" aku menurunkan tanganku.

"Tidak ada."

Luhan kembali memejamkan matanya. Sudah lebih dari satu jam kami berbaring di sini, di taman rumah sakit tempat Luhan dirawat. Luhan sendiri yang meminta untuk diantar ke taman - bahkan ia masih memakai pakaian rawat inap. Ia ingin berbaring di atas rumput, melakukan hobinya yang selama empat bulan tidak ia lakukan karena musim dingin.

"Luhan Hyung, hari sudah hampir gelap. Ayo kita masuk." ajakku.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia masih memejamkan matanya. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas, Luhan tersenyum. Bahagia. Ia terlihat sangat damai.

"Aku ingin di sini. Sepuluh menit lagi saja.." akhirnya ia menimpali, "Bersamamu." lanjutnya.

Wajahku memanas.

Luhan masih menginginkanku.

"Geurae."

Luhan kembali mengangkat tanganku yang berada di genggamannya. Ia mengamati cincin yang masih tersemat di jari manisku. Ia tersenyum manis. Lalu merabanya beberapa kali. Aku tak tahu apa yang ia maksud. Jujur aku malu. Malu karena masih mengenakan cincin itu – sementara Luhan sudah tidak mengenakannya.

"Kau masih memakainya," ucap Luhan.

"Tentu. Aku tidak pernah melepasnya." timpalku.

Luhan memasukkan tangannya yang lain ke dalam bajunya. Lalu mengeluarkan kalung yang ia kenakan. Mataku membulat sempurna.

"Aku juga."

Aku tidak menyangka jika Luhan masih menyimpannya. Rasanya seperti mimpi saja. Aku kira hanya aku yang masih menyimpan cincin ini dan masih terbayang-bayang masa lalu. Aku salah. Luhan tidak melupakanku.

"Aku orangnya sedikit ceroboh untuk hal-hal semacam ini. Aku takut cincin ini hilang. Makanya aku memakainya di kalungku."

Luhan terus mengamati cincinnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyung." bisikku.

**** You and I ****

Luhan sudah diperbolehkan pulang – tentu saja setelah orang tuanya menemui dokter yang merawatnya. Ia sudah mulai beraktivitas seperti biasa. Berangkat kuliah, bekerja _part time_, berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, serta kegiatan-kegiatan yang biasanya memang ia lakukan.

Dan sampai sekarang, aku masih belum memberitahu Luhan bahwa aku sudah mengetahui penyakit yang sedang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Aku tak ingin membuatnya menjauhiku, atau bahkan membuatnya merasa dikasihani. Aku hanya ingin bersama Luhan dan membuatnya nyaman.

Sudah selama dua minggu ini kami terus berkomunikasi. Sesekali aku mengajaknya berjalan-jalan keluar pada Sabtu malam. Tak jarang ia mengunjungi apartemenku – dengan alasan ingin menemui Baekhyun, Jongin, atau siapa pun yang tinggal denganku. Atau aku berkunjung ke rumahnya yang berada di Anyang.

Luhan tidak diizinkan oleh orang tuanya tinggal sendiri lagi. Jadi, terpaksa ia harus kembali ke rumah orang tuanya yang berada di Anyang. Sedikit lebih jauh. Tapi bukanlah sebuah masalah besar bagiku untuk mengunjunginya di waktu luangku.

Ya ampun, aku melamun tentang Luhan lagi.

Aku menoleh ke sekeliling, memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa aku melamun di taman dan tersenyum tanpa sebab. Bisa-bisa pamorku turun dan dianggap sedikit sinting karena terlalu _workaholic_.

Tiba-tiba pandanganku menutupi mataku dari belakang.

"N-Nuguseyo ?" tanyaku sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan orang itu dari mataku.

Orang itu tertawa ringan. Aku tersenyum tipis. Jelas, aku tahu siapa orang ini.

"Luhan Hyung, geumanharago!" Luhan semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aigo, kau sudah hafal suaraku," ia melepaskan tangannya. Lalu duduk di sebelahku. Bibirnya sedikit berkerut. Mungkin ia kesal karena aku bisa menebak dengan mudah.

"Tentu saja," jawabku santai sambil meregangkan lenganku.

"Sudah selesai kuliah ?" tanya Luhan.

"Sudah," jawabku. Aku menurunkan tanganku perlahan. Lalu merengkuh bahu Luhan. Ia sedikit tersentak. Aku mendapati pipinya bersemu merah. Tapi ia tidak melakukan apapun.

"Sudah makan siang ?" tanyanya lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk. "Aku lapar," ia mengelus perutnya.

"Eoh ? Uri Hyungi lapar ?" aku juga ikut mengelus perutnya.

"Ya! Geumanhaja!" ia menyingkirkan tanganku dari perutnya. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Aku tertawa.

Aku bangkit. Lalu mengulurkan tanganku. Luhan tampak kebingungan. Ia menatapku dengan penuh tanya. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"Ikut aku," ucapku singkat.

"Kemana ?"

Aku meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan dan menariknya – sedikit memaksa. Luhan tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya mengikutiku.

**** You and I ****

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku dan Luhan sudah berada di _amusement park_. Padahal baru satu jam yang lalu kami berada di McD karena Luhan lapar. Yang jelas, saat ini kami sedang naik kereta gantung. Menikmati pemandangan senja dari atas sini.

Luhan sedang menikmati pemandangan sambil memakan es krim cokelatnya. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sesekali aku melirik Luhan yang duduk di hadapanku. Ia terlihat sangat menikmati.

"Sehunnie.." tiba-tiba Luhan bersuara saat aku sedang memperhatikannya agak lama. Tapi ia tetap memandang keluar.

"Ne ?"

"Kalau naik kereta gantung, aku jadi ingat sesuatu. Bagaimana kalau kereta gantung ini tiba-tiba berhenti karena rusak ? Seperti di film dan drama. Pasti sangat lucu," ia tersenyum lebar sambil menatapku. Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Iya. Pasti sangat lucu. Apalagi kau 'kan takut ketinggian, Hyung!" candaku. Wajahnya memerah.

"Tidak! Aku tidak takut ketinggian!" ucapnya. Lalu ia mencubit pahaku.

"Hyung, apo!" aku meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap bekas cubitan Luhan.

"B.. Buktinya, aku tidak takut sekarang!" sambungnya. Ia membuang tatapannya keluar jendela. Aku terkekeh.

Tiba-tiba, kereta gantung berhenti bergerak. Menimbulkan suara derakan besi. Luhan menatapku panik. Ia menjatuhkan es krimnya karena takut. Lalu, beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara alarm dari _speaker_ kecil yang berada di pintu kereta gantung ini.

Luhan terlihat semakin panik. Ia menggenggam erat tanganku yang berada di atas pahaku. Suara alarm itu berhenti. Lalu terdengar suara dari _speaker_ kecil itu lagi. Suara seorang perempuan yang aku yakin adalah suara dari resepsionis _amusement park_ ini. Suara itu menginformasikan agar penumpang kereta gantung tenang dan menunggu beberapa saat karena ada kerusakan pada mesin.

"Sehunnie, eottokhae ?" Luhan melempar tatapannya ke bawah. Dengan cepat aku menutup matanya.

"Jangan melihat ke bawah."

Aku tak mau Luhan mulai menangis. Sebenarnya ia takut ketinggian. Aku tahu itu. Tapi ia tidak pernah mengaku. Bahkan ia berusaha menutupinya dengan selalu mengajakku bermain wahana yang berhubungan dengan ketinggian. Begitulah Luhan. Tidak ingin terlihat lemah.

"Sehunnie.." ia kembali bersuara. Aku bisa merasakan telapak tanganku basah. Pasti ia menangis.

"Hyung, uljima.."

Aku duduk di sebelah Luhan, merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukanku. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Telapak tangannya dingin dan basah. Ia pasti sangat ketakutan.

"Hyung, jangan takut. Ada aku di sini," ucapku sambil mengelus rambutnya.

"Aku ingin turun," ia menimpali.

"Kita akan turun. Secepatnya."

Luhan tidak lagi bersuara. Ia masih berada dipelukanku. Bahkan ia mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Hyung.." panggilku. Ia mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya sembab.

"Ne ?"

"Apa kau... mencintaiku ?" tanyaku.

Matanya membesar. Pipinya memerah. Ia melepaskan dekapannya. Ia mengusap air matanya. Oh Sehun, kau bodoh.

"Mengapa.. bertanya seperti itu ?" Luhan menunduk.

"Aku.. hanya ingin tahu."

Luhan tersenyum tipis. Aku tidak berani bertanya apa-apa lagi. Sudah cukup aku bertanya hal sebodoh tadi. Aku tidak ingin membuat Luhan semakin tidak nyaman. Apalagi hingga membenciku. Aku bisa gila.

"Ya, Sehunnie, apa kau tau sebuah dongeng tentang dua ekor cumi-cumi ?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak. Aku belum pernah mendengarnya," jawabku.

"Pada zaman dahulu, hidup dua ekor cumi-cumi. Mereka saling jatuh cinta." Luhan menarik tangan kiriku. Ia mulai menempelkan ibu jarinya pada ibu jariku.

"Mereka bergandengan tangan. Semakin dekat."

Ia menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada jari telunjukku.

"Semakin dekat."

Ia menempelkan jari tengahnya pada jari telunjukku.

"Semakin dekat."

Ia menempelkan jari manisnya pada jari manisku.

"Hyung, pasti kau mengarang cerita," komentarku. Ia terkekeh.

"Tidak," ia menyelipkan jari-jarinya di antara jari-jariku, lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Aku hanya mengambilnya dari sebuah film."

"Tsk!" aku mencubit hidungnya.

"Aku belum selesai bercerita!" protesnya.

"Lanjutkan." aku mengalah.

"Mereka hidup bahagia, bersama. Namun, pada suatu hari, salah satu dari mereka tertangkap oleh nelayan. Jadilah si cumi-cumi yang lain hidup sendiri," Luhan memandang lurus. Tatapannya berubah kosong. Beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum. "Sehunnie, menurutmu, bagaimana perasaan si cumi-cumi yang ditinggalkan kekasihnya itu ?"

Aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Luhan. Aku bisa merasakan mataku memanas dan mulai berair. Bayangan-bayangan tentang Luhan meninggal dan aku hidup sendiri mulai bermunculan di otakku. Rasanya hampir gila.

Aku menoleh dan merengkuh tengkuk Luhan. Aku memejamkan mata dan mendaratkan bibirku di bibirnya. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya menegang – ia pasti sangat terkejut. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mulai membalas ciumanku. Ia mengecup bibirku beberapa kali. Kami terus berciuman hingga aku mencium bau anyir.

Aku membuka mataku. Lalu menjauhkan wajahku dari wajah Luhan. Ada darah di lubang hidungnya. Bahkan sudah mengalir hingga bibirnya. Ia mengusap darah itu. Ia tampak terkejut.

"Hyung kau mimisan! Apa kau baik-baik saja ?" Luhan tak menjawab.

Aku mengusap darah di hidungnya dengan menggunakan kaos yang aku kenakan.

"Sehunnie, geumanharago! Bajumu kotor!"

Luhan memprotes, tapi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena aku merengkuh tengkuknya dan membersihkan darah mimisannya.

Aku hampir menangis karena darahnya tidak mau berhenti. Aku hanya bisa terus membersihkannya. Luhan sudah menitikkan air matanya. Hal itu membuatku semakin panik dan ketakutan.

"Luhan Hyung, bertahan.."

Aku terus membersihkan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Aku sudah tidak peduli seberapa kotor kaos yang aku kenakan. Yang aku harapkan saat ini adalah kereta gantung ini selesai diperbaiki dan aku bisa membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit.

Rasanya seperti hampir gila. Luhan tidak bisa berhenti mimisan, kereta gantung tak kunjung berjalan, dan Luhan menangis. Aku semakin panik. Seolah-olah ada sebuah bom waktu yang siap meledak kapan saja di dalam kereta gantung ini.

"Sehunnie.." Luhan menyentuh tanganku yang sudah penuh dengan darahnya. Ia meraba cincin yang tersemat di jari manisku.

"Ne ? Apa kau pusing ?" tanyaku.

"Tidak," jawabnya. Ia mengusap air matanya. Lalu tersenyum padaku.

"Lalu ? Apa yang kau rasakan ? Mana yang sakit ?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sehunnie.. Biarkan saja seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin berada di pelukanmu sekarang."

Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku.

"Oh Sehun, aku tidak pernah berniat berpisah denganmu. Sama sekali tidak. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu tetap bersamaku. Semakin jatuh cinta padaku. Karena pada akhirnya, kita tidak akan bisa bersama lagi. Kau pintar, Oh Sehun. Kau pasti mengerti apa yang aku maksud."

Luhan menyamankan posisinya di dadaku.

"_Aku tidak pernah menyesal kita pernah bersama. Setiap detik dan setiap menit terasa menyenangkan ketika bersamamu. Jika aku bisa memutar waktu, aku memilih untuk kembali bersamamu. Dan jika aku terlahir kembali, aku tetap ingin bisa bersamamu._" ucap Luhan sambil memainkan kaosku yang sudah penuh dengan darahnya.

Aku memeluknya erat. Aku menangis.

"Biarkan seperti ini. Aku merasa sangat nyaman berada di pelukanmu." lanjutnya.

Aku memeluknya semakin erat.

"Oh Sehun,"

"Ne ?"

Tiba-tiba kereta gantung mulai berjalan. Secercah harapan muncul. Rasa panikku berubah menjadi euforia.

"Luhan Hyung, bertahanlah!" aku mengguncang lengan Luhan. Matanya mulai sayu.

"Tidak. Aku sudah lelah," timpalnya dengan suara pelan.

"Hyung! Kua tidak boleh berkata seperti itu!"

Bibir Luhan mulai memutih. Matanya semakin sayu. Ia menatapku dengan lembut. Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya.

"Oh Sehun, aku mencintaimu."

Dan mata Luhan mulai perlahan-lahan menutup.

**** You and I ****

* * *

"_If reincarnation does exist, I still want to be with you._"

* * *

**** You and I ****

Salju mulai turun perlahan-lahan. Jumlah laju mobil di jalanan mulai berkurang. Orang-orang sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Menikmati hangatnya perapian di ruang keluarga sambil bercengkerama. Atau mungkin menikmati sup kacang panas yang baru saja diangkat dari tungku.

Atau mungkin orang-orang sedang menghabiskan waktu di sauna. Atau mungkin di _club_ malam ? Aku tidak peduli.

Sudah selama setengah jam aku duduk di sini, di bawah pohon _mistletoe_ yang dipenuhi dengan lampu-lampu natal. Seperti sebuah lagu. Haha.

Aku memasukkan tanganku ke dalam saku mantelku. Sesekali aku menoleh ke arah barat, memastikan seseorang yang aku tunggu sedari tadi sudah terlihat atau belum. Tapi sejak setengah jam yang lalu, ia tidak datang juga.

"Sunbaenim!"

Seseorang memanggil namaku. Suaranya terdengar sangat familiar. Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berlari-lari kecil ke arahku. Rambut panjangnya dibiarkan terurai. Ia memakai mantel berwarna ungu tua dan penghangat telinga – yang berwarna ungu juga. Ia terlihat kesusahan berlari di cuaca sedingin ini.

"Sunbaenim, joesonghamnida. Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama," ucapnya saat sudah sampai di hadapanku. Nafasnya memburu. Sampai-sampai ia kesulitan berbicara.

"Kau tau sudah seberapa lama aku menunggumu ?" tanyaku. Aku berdiri. Ia menunduk takut.

"S.. Satu jam ?" ia menebak. Ia masih menunduk sambil memainkan ujung mantelnya.

"Kurang lebih." timpalku cuek.

Untuk beberapa saat kami tidak saling berbicara.

"S.. Sunbaenim," panggilnya.

"Hm ?"

"U.. Untuk apa kau memerintahkanku datang ke sini ? Ini sudah sangat malam. Di luar dingin." akhirnya ia mengangkat wajah cantiknya itu. Aku menatap langsung ke matanya. Ia kembali menunduk.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Bagaimana bisa ada gadis secantik ini ?

Aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana pertama kali kami bertemu. Ekspresinya ketakutan ketika ia dimarahi habis-habisan olehku dan Kris – ia tidak memakai atribut lengkap saat masa orientasi sekolah. Dan setelah itu kami tidak memiliki hubungan yang tidak terlalu baik. Tapi, aku sudah terlnajur jatuh cinta padanya.

"Sehun Sunbaenim ?" ia membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Mwo ?!" aku sedikit membentaknya. Ia terkejut. Lalu kembali menunduk.

"Di luar dingin. Dan.. dan aku harus segera pulang. Adikku di rumah sendiri," ia memainkan ujung mantelnya –lagi– dengan gelisah.

Tatapanku tertuju pada sebuah kalung yang ia kenakan. Kalung itu memiliki liontin sebuah cincin. Mataku membulat sempurna ketika menyadari bahwa cincin itu sama persis dengan milikku.

Aku mengangkat tangan kananku, mencoba membandingkan cincinku dan cincin milik gadis kecil ini. Sama persis, tidak ada bedanya.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini ?" tanyaku sambil meraih kalungnya. Ia tampak terkejut.

"A.. Aku menemukan cincin ini saat aku membersihkan loteng rumahku yang baru. Apa ada yang salah ? Apa cincin ini yang membuatmu memanggilku ?" ia balik bertanya. Ia terlihat panik.

"Bagaimana bisa.." aku berkata lirih.

"Bisa.. apanya ?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku juga memakai cincin yang sama."

Aku mengangkat tangan kananku sambil menunjukkan cincin yang tersemat di jari manisku padanya. Matanya membulat. Aku yakin ia sangat terkejut. Sama seperti aku –tadi.

Bagaimana bisa ? Aku mendapatkan cincin ini dari kakekku. Kakek bilang cincin ini sudah turun-temurun dan tidak mungkin ada yang menyamai. Aku rasa kakek berbohong soal cincin ini. Dasar laki-laki tua! Aku benar-benar dibodohi.

Aku mengamati tahun pembuatan cincin yang terukir di bagian dalamnya. 2012. Sekitar seratus tahun yang lalu. Sama persis dengan tahun pembuatan cincin yang aku kenakan.

Apa cincinku dan cincin Luhan sepasang ?

"Sunbaenim ?" Luhan membuyarkan lamunanku –lagi.

"Ish! Aku sedang berfikir, Bodoh!" ucapku.

"Tapi, aku harus cepat. Adikku di rumah sendirian,"

"Kau ingin ini menjadi cepat ?" tanyaku. Luhan mengangguk.

Luhan mendongak. Aku meraih dagunya, lalu mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya. Matanya membulat sempurna –lagi.

"Dengar, Luhan, jangan pernah biarkan Kris mendekatimu lagi," ucapku perlahan.

"W.. Wae ?" ia terlihat kebingungan.

"_You're mine, now_."

Aku mengecup bibirnya singkat. Ia semakin terkejut.

"Ikut aku."

Aku menarik syal yang ia kenakan.

"Ya! Sunbaenim! Apa yang kau lakukan ?!" ia memprotes.

Aku tidak mempedulikan Luhan. Aku terus menarik syalnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Luhan mengikuti dengan pasrah. Bahkan ia membiarkanku tetap menarik syalnya. Mungkin ia sudah menyerah dalam menghadapiku.

Sejujurnya, cincin itu masih menganggu pikiranku.

Bagaimana kami bisa mengenakan cincin yang sama ?

Apa ini takdir ?

Semoga.

Luhan, aku mencintaimu.

**THE END**

* * *

Ditunggu review nya ^^


End file.
